St. Francis County, Arkansas
St. Francis County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,258. The county seat is Forrest City. St. Francis County comprises the Forrest City, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Memphis-Forrest City, TN-MS-AR Combined Statistical Area. A portion of St. Francis County is represented in the Arkansas State Senate by the Republican Ronald R. Caldwell History The county was formed on October 13, 1827, and named for the St. Francis River. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 70 * Highway 1 * Highway 38 * Highway 50 * Highway 75 Adjacent counties *Cross County (north) *Crittenden County (east) *Lee County (south) *Monroe County (southwest) *Woodruff County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 28,258 people residing in the county. 51.9% were Black or African American, 44.2% White, 0.5% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 1.4% of some other race and 1.5% of two or more races. 4.1% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 29,329 people, 10,043 households, and 7,230 families residing in the county. The population density was 18/km² (46/mi²). There were 11,242 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 48.36% White, 49.01% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. 4.88% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,043 households out of which 35.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.90% were married couples living together, 20.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 9.90% from 18 to 24, 29.10% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 105.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,146, and the median income for a family was $30,324. Males had a median income of $28,389 versus $20,578 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,483. About 23.10% of families and 27.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.70% of those under age 18 and 23.10% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The Federal Bureau of Prisons Federal Correctional Complex, Forrest City is in Forrest City."Forrest City city, Arkansas." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on May 1, 2011."FCI Forrest City Medium Contact Information." Federal Bureau of Prisons. Retrieved on May 1, 2011. "FCI FORREST CITY MEDIUM FEDERAL CORRECTIONAL INSTITUTION 1400 DALE BUMPERS ROAD FORREST CITY, AR 72335" Communities Cities *Caldwell *Colt *Forrest City (county seat) *Hughes *Madison *Palestine Towns *Wheatley *Widener Townships * Black Fish * Franks (small part of Forrest City) * Garland (Hughes) * Goodwin * Griggs (Widener) * Heth * Johnson * L'Anguille * Madison (most of Forrest City, Madison * Prairie (Palestine * Telico (Caldwell, Colt, small part of Forrest City) * Wheatley (most of Wheatley) Notable people * Sonny Liston, World heavyweight boxing champion, was born in Johnson Township, St. Francis County. * Mark R. Martin, current Secretary of State of Arkansas, was raised near Blackfish Lake and graduated from Hughes High School in 1986. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in St. Francis County, Arkansas References Category:St. Francis County, Arkansas Category:1827 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1827